Megaman star force: Our Link Power
by Lander Blazer
Summary: Geo's POV of what happaned after her saved Sonia's bag. Slighty altered beach scene. GXS. One Shot, my first fic, please R&R! Flame welcome, but please be gentle. Rated T to be safe. Sumary sucks, but the story is better.


Okay, this is my first fic, so please be gentle! Notice, I often confuse "Has" it "Was" so please pay attention, okay on the fic!

I would like to thank Piteous for giving me motivation to writte something.

I wrote this at 04:52 AM! So you can see wow determined to finish this I am!

_Our Link Power

Thieves stole my friends' belongings. They are: Zack's pants, Bud's Shirt, Sonia's Bag and Luna's handkerchief… I managed to save Zack's pants… but the other three… Well let's just say that when I was fighting a thief, they are blow away by the wind… Well I managed to save one of then… When I got back my friends asked if I got the belongings back. Well I don't want to tell what happened next. But I can say that. Bud shouted at me for not having any other clothes with him, fortunately for him, he found his shirt on the ocean.. Zack thanked me and Luna… She shouted at me and nearly beat me to the ground, if I was not kick enough, Luna must have got me, but fortunately she missed by a inch her first punch and after that I ran away. As you can see, the Item I saved is Sonia's bag, I could see her thankfully smile, but she doesn't get the chance to thank me, thanks to Luna trying to kill me… After some time the night as coming up. I sit on the dock trying to clear my mind, and also I was waiting for the stars to come… But I don't get the chance to star gaze, Sonia approached me and stood by my side, I sit up and looked to her… But I looked to the ocean it some fear, I could hear my friend talking.

"I love Campfires!" Said Bud, one of my friends, looks like he is enjoying himself.

"They give off such great atmosphere, don't they?" Said Zack, who has talking with Bud, he too has enjoying himself.

"You should stop eating so much and come have some fun, Prez" Said my short friend, Zack. Wow, looks like Luna is really mad, she has eating a lot, at least that is what I've heard.

*Chomp, Chomp, Much, Much* I could hear she eating from here! Man, I'm scared.

"It's not healthy to eat so much, so quickly…" Said Zack, yep he has right, I remember the last time I tried to eat quickly, I near killed myself…

"Shut you trap, Zack! I'm in a bad mood!" That confirmed my fear… Now the only way for me to get back is when everyone is sleeping.

"I need to pig out right now, so don't interrupt me!" I can't imagine Luna eating that much… I wanted to see this, but if I go I only end killing myself.

The rest of the conversation I couldn't hear because Bud and Zack are whispering to each other.

"There's not enough food!" I could hear Luna scream, I could see Bud and Zack jumping because of this, Sonia who has at my side, giggled a little. Looks like I gonna sleep without eating.

"Isn't beautiful?" Sonia who as at my side broke the silence that has between us.

"The ocean is beautiful during the day, but at nigh it's…" She stopped here, I can only imagine the ocean at nigh a little dangerous, but indeed it's beautiful.

"What's the word? 'Mysterious?' " She said… She has a point, but I think she other word in her mind.

"I guess you're right… But it's also kind of scary…" I finally managed to spoke. True in a little afraid of the ocean.

"I mean if you fell from here, then it'd be all over… You can't see at all…" I said, true if I fall from here in a dead person, Sonia looked at me.

"Oh, you're such a scaredy cat Geo…" She said in a teasing and also softly tone, I almost blushed at this.

"Luna would be pretty sad to hear that her hero, Mega Man, is afraid of the ocean." Sonia said, this make me remind of how Luna has angry at me, but staying here it Sonia make me feel comfortable.

"She can be kind of scary… She has really mad…" I said it some fear.

"She's way scarier than the ocean at night…" I said, truly she really has even more scarier then the ocean, Sonia giggled at this.

"… That's Luna for you" She said, truly that is the way Luna is…

"But why don't I hold your hand for you, so you don't fall." She said in a angel like tone… She looked to me with a kind smile and showed her hand to me. I looked her in the eyes, these green crystal eyes; I of course, wholeheartedly grabbed her hand… We blushed because of this, holding hands we looked again at the ocean. I really liked Sonia, so this moment for me I would never forget, I was enjoying each second.

"Do you feel better, now?" She said, of course I was feeling better. That was one of the best moments of my life.

"Just pull me back if I lose my balance and slip towards the water." I said, I amazed myself for being so calm, but otherwise I has still blushing a lot.

"I will. I promise." Sonia said in a softly voice, I really could feel my heart racing more, her words really make me thinking if she likes me the same way I like her.

"… Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you." She said.

"Tell me what?" I said in a soft tone.

"Thank you… Thank you so much." She said like she has going to cry… I has confused so I asked.

"umm, for the bag?" I asked, feeling a little confused, but also pleased by her words.

"That's part of it. It's pretty special to me since it was from a fan." She said, her choose of words make me feel like I make the correct choice of what item I should grab.

"But I also want to thank you for everything that you have done for me…" She said. That melted my heart completely… I looked to her eyes once again and could see that she has blushing because our hands too, her eyes looked like she has about to cry.

"When I was sad and alone, you offered to be my brother." She said, I remembered that day, I could never forget when I asked her to form a brotherband it me…

"I was so happy when you asked me that…" She said, she cried a hugged. I blushed, but hugged her back, I was really happy because she has too. And really I would never forget this moment in my life.

"So has I." I said sincerely. We still hugging each other.

"You were my first brother…" I said, tightening the hug. I has almost in tears myself.

"I finally found someone to fight by my side." That was true… Sonia has the first person I really trusted.

"No matter how hard of a fight, I have never been afraid, because I know that I'm not alone." I said, we are still hugging each other our eyes closed, I really has telling the truth, I was never alone it all my friend specially Sonia by my side.

"You've always believed in me, no matter what." Sonia said, I'll always believe her, because I really love her, not only that but because she is my friend.

"Even when I worked with an evil organization." She said, I remembered that moment, Sonia betrayed me because she wanted to protect me… I'm ever grateful for her by that.

"Because we're brothers…" I said, I telling the truth, in some part, but that's not a lie, I would go to the end of the world to save my friends, specially Sonia…

"That Ace guy told me something…" She said, we partially broke the hug, but we still have each other in our arms, I looked in her eyes, my expression has a bit more seriously.

"That he will need to borrow my power sometime…" She said. She being capable of EM changing too, Ace must have plans for us.

"Is another fight about to start…?" She said it slight concern. That has true. Another fight is beginning.

"The incidents at Echo Ridge Elementary and at your concert…" I said seriously, but still holding her and looking to her eyes.

"Ace was connected to both of them…" I said, It was true, Ace was connected to both incidents.

"He also said that there where bad guys involved…" I said, true, someone must be behind all those out of control wizards.

"The fight may have started without us knowing…" I said, I don't wanted another fight, but it was needed, to save everyone that I love, I must, and will fight against everyone that try and harm my friends!

"If you're going to fight, then I am too." She said, I open my mouth to tell her that was dangerous but quickly snapped that out of my head.

"Because we're brothers!" She said firmly, I was glad, she always stood by my side, never letting me down and she was kind, she always think of others before herself. That's why I love her…

"Thanks… Sonia." I said, what come next was silence… None of us said anything, it was not necessary, I was surprised Mega and Lyra being so quiet, but I forgot that. We looked deeply in each other's eyes and our heads moved close. We ended up kissing each other, I was slightly shocked but quickly controlled myself. We kissed each other passionately in the lips, I was enjoying the moment, I was in dreamland, I never felt so happy before. I could tell Sonia was feeling the same. We just continued kissing each other, never wanting it to end, but curse the oxygen need. We slowly broke the kiss and looked deeply in each other's eyes while we are breathing hard.

"Umm… I-Im sorry Geo, I…" She said while blushing a lot, I in deep gaze but finally found myself the courage to speak.

"Umm… No Sonia… I-I'ts not your fault…" I said, we stayed quiet for a while, but finally I broke the silence.

"So you want to… umm… Star gaze it me?" I said, star gazing was my favorite hobby, and I wanted to stay with Sonia.

"S-sure… I'd love to…" We sit down together in the dock looking to the sky, Sonia rested her head on my chest and I put one of my arms on her shoulder… We stayed like that for a long and blissfully time. She sleep in my chest and I noticed this.

"She is so cute when she is asleep…" I though, I carried her bridal style and carried her to our rooms, before I leaved Sonia to her room I looked to her.

"Good night… Sonia" I kisser her forehead and put her on her bed, and walked away. That day I was never going to forget.

That was it! My first fic! It was a one-shot but I think It's a good one! Please review and let me know of any grammar error!

You friend:

Lander Blazer.


End file.
